Salim Ettemsuch
Salim Ettemsuch is the son of the girl from The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch, a North African fairy tale from Andrew Lang's Grey Fairy Book. Info Name: Salim Ettemsuch Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Viktor Eisenofen Secret Heart's Desire: To make friends. That's all I want. My "Magic" Touch: I can communicate through telepathy. Storybook Romance Status: Marjani Nunda and I are going out. She's one of the few girls who notices me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Because I'm so quiet, sometimes people forget that I even talk. I don't like talking because some people make fun of my accent. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm pretty skilled at working in the kitchen. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. My grades are extremely low in this class. I tried to get Mom to help me, but she didn't understand any of it. Viktor is even worse at it. Best Friend Forever After: Viktor Eisenofen. He's always very sympathetic to me. Character Appearance Salim is of average height. He has a lanky build and a tan complexion. His brown hair hides one side of his face and one of his green eyes. He wears a fez, a beige sweater, a maroon vest, and black pants. He has a slight mustache growing him. Personality Salim is noted for his quietness, which makes many people forget that he can talk. With the help of magic books in his father's library, he has taught himself the ability to speak through telepathy, His telepathy also enables him to communicate with animals, though they don't speak to him - they just understand what he is saying. He secretly has a fondness for pranks and loves to play juvenile pranks on people. Biography Greetings. My name is Salim Ettemsuch. My mother was the girl from The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch. You probably haven't heard of this tale. It's from North Africa. I'll tell you about it. My mother was the youngest of seven daughters. One day, her parents said they would be going away for three years, and the girls were never to leave the house. During the third year, the six older sisters left the house. When Mom objected, her sisters attacked her. Later, a witch, seeing that the door was open, broke in and ate all the girls except Mom, who ran away. She fled to the castle of an ogre named Buk Ettemsuch, who adopted her as his daughter. He gave Mom six keys, and he kept the seventh. She later stole the key and used it on a room where an ox was drawing up water. The ogre learned of this, and it rained for a week. The prince who owned the garden found it withered. The prince invited Mom to dinner, but the ogre would only consent to the marriage if the prince swore by the head of Buk Ettemsuch. The prince took another girl as his wife. Mom worked in the kitchen and did her job well, but the prince's wife tried the same thing and ended up dead. The prince took a new wife. Mom spun on a stake, but the prince's second wife impaled herself on the stake. One day, while Mom was fetching water, her water-jug broke her pitcher, and the pitcher asked her to beat the water-jug. The water jug begged mercy "by the head of Buk Ettemsuch". Mom wished her prince said the same thing, and she got her prince to say it. Thus she was able to marry him since she had kept her promise to the ogre. Buk Ettemsuch is my godfather, and he still watches over me. He's kind of scary, but he's actually a lot nicer than he looks. Mom was reunited with her parents after she got married, and I got to know them a bit, but unfortunately they have since passed away. I take after Mom a lot. I've also got an older brother named Ahmed and two older sisters named Safia and Yasmine. One thing I have taken after Mom with is that I am very quiet. I don't talk much and some people believe me to be mute. I write things down on paper to communicate my feelings. I've also learned telepathy over the years, so people can communicate with me. I am also good at working in the kitchen, and I enjoy making fish - I eat a lot of fish. I'm kind of undecided where I want to be in this school. I think I'll be Neutral since it's the best of both worlds. My best friend Viktor Eisenofen is a Rebel, but he respects my Neutral status. Viktor is one of my few friends. He is very sympathetic to my struggle to make friends. He was the one who hooked me up with Marjani Nunda, who I've been dating for a while now. One thing I don't often tell people is my love of playing pranks. I have a very juvenile sense of humor and will take any opportunity I get to play a prank. I prefer not to tell people about it since sometimes I wonder what they'll think of me if I told them about my more sinister side. Trivia *Salim enjoys making prune cookies. He once used them for a prank against HM Grimm. *Salim speaks with a Libyan accent since that is the country where his story originates. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch Category:The Grey Fairy Book Category:Libyan